Spying, lying and magic?
by Mystery Guest
Summary: Meet the element princesses. These girls come from mythical backgrounds. They're about to collide with the characters of Gakuen Alice. With an evil ? Persona and ESP trying to use our girls for their own dark purposes, will they survive with the help of some very handsome boys or will they help in the form of class B? More Gakuen Alice characters in later. More OC centered. READ.
1. Chapter 1

****DISCLAIMER****

I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice, or any Gakuen Alice characters in here, just my OCs! Constructive criticism is fine but please no flames.

**Chapter 1**

**Whoosh! A door opened and a tall man dressed in black, wearing a white mask walked man,also dressed in black, but without the mask,met him.  
**

**"Show me the new recruits, " the tall,masked man said. "Yes,Persona," the other man swiftly replied. He then showed the masked man named**

**Persona to an adjoining room. The room was well equipped with comfortable couches and elegant coffee tables. It had a glass window for a wall on**

**one side of the room with various monitors and security equipment on the other three walls. Persona walked over to his usual couch and sat**

**down."Excuse me Persona sir, would you like some coffee while you evaluate the new recruits ?" the man asked nervously. "Coffee. Black. No ice,"**

**was Persona 's curt reply. Nodding his head, the man quickly walked out of the room to prepare Persona's drink.**

**Looking through the glass window, Persona coolly observed the figures on the other side of the glass window. There were four recruits total, all of**

**them girls. Persona watched as the girls quickly became friends within seconds of meeting each other. "Odd," he thought , "new recruits usually**

**are hostile with and fight each other. These girls not only became friends but they did so within seconds of meeting each other. Curious. They must**

**be watched closely, they can be used to help further our cause."**


	2. Chapter 2

****DISCLAIMER****

I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice, or any Gakuen Alice characters in here, just my OCs'

Feel free to comment and tell me how you think of the story, just be NICER about it! Thanks! :)

**Chapter 2**

**On the other side Of the glass, oblivious to a certain person's evil intentions for them, sat four girls. It was really curious as to how they became friends as all four were different, from their personalities ,to the way they dressed , to their alices.**

**Alice, a petite fair-skinned girl with chestnut red hair, came from a well-known vampire family. She had the fire alice.**

**Ariel, a slightly tanned girl with raven black hair and long legs, came from mermaid royalty and had the water alice.**

**Melody, with her thick honey hair in a cute pixie cut and tall body frame, was from fairy nobility . She had the air alice.**

**Nicky was easily the tallest of the group. Being a werewolf, she easily towered over the smaller Alice but was only slightly taller than the other two.**

**As well as being alices, the girls were also magical creatures so they were endowed with certain powers and abilities characteristic of their magical nature.**

**For example, Alice, being a vampire, had super hearing, speed and strength while Ariel, being a mermaid, had sonar hearing (only useful underwater) and superior swimming skills (well, she IS a mermaid, what kind of mermaid was she if she couldn't swim?) .**

**Werewolf Nicky had super strength, smell, hearing and speed and fairy Melody had flight, fairy magic, super speed and a strong affinity with the creation, invention and use of weapons.**

**The girls continued chattering away as the point of view moves from them back to Persona.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

**Any and all things written in this work is a figment of my imagination. Please don't take offense if I say/do something wrong. **

Chapter 3

The man returned. Finally, Persona Persona's coffee in one hand and the files on the girls in the other, the man walked over to Persona. "Your coffee sir." the man said, bowing. "Hn. Tell me about the recruits, starting from that girl over there." Persona pointed to the shortest of the girls, a petite girl with chestnut red hair. From the way she acted (he couldn't hear what was being said as the glass was sound proofed for privacy) she seemed to be the leader of then "newly formed" group, she was certainly bossy enough.

"Oh her, she's a vampire from the Rosaria royal family of Transylvania. According to her file, she's pretty powerful. Apparently, in the vampire world having the Rubia earrings is a sign of power and commands respect even from elders if they're weaker. For a girl her age to possess not only one but two Rubias is rare, even if she's from the royal family." The man was about to comment some more on the power of the girl when Persona interrupted saying, " Details on the girls. Now. "

Fumbling with the files, the man found the girl's file, opened it and read, " Alice Rosaria, age 14, born to Max and Rowena Rosaria of the Transylvanian royal family. Status: second princess, heiress to the royal throne due to extreme power potential; alice: fire and sonic sound ; race: vampire; vampire rank classification: A++ ; other abilities: vampiric tendencies such as bloodsucking and superhuman abilities like super speed, etc ; power level: unknown ;other notes: of royal background, knows and are best friends with mermaid Ariel, fairy Melody and werewolf Nicky."

The man paused, waiting for permission to continue. Then, getting it in the form of a nod from Persona, he quickly picked up the next file and opened it. Meanwhile Persona thought," Aha! So that's why they were so close, they were friends. Hmmmm, I can use that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clearing his throat, the man read, " Ariel Melodia, age 15, born to Triton and Coral Mermaidia of the Mermaidian royal family. Status: oldest princess, heiress to throne of Mermaidia; alice: water, healing and infliction; race: mermaid; mermaid rank classification : A+ some; other abilities: mermaid qualities such as transformation and ability to communicate with marine animals ( includes amphibians and reptiles) ; power level: estimate d to be whirlpool level, could be stronger due to unique ability with languages; other notes: needs stamina, reflex and endurance training, side notes: clumsy nature- should be given flight lessons as precaution; close friends with aforementioned individuals."

This time, the man didn't hesitate. Instead, he picked up the next file and plunged straight into it. " Melody Pixia, age 12, born to Silvermist and Raynold Pixia of the Pixie Hollow royal family. Status: youngest princess to two older sisters, heiress to throne as oldest sister is queen of neighboring kingdom of Fiore, second sister is the head of the Pixie Hollow army. Alice: air, invention ( only creates things she's interested in, strange but original design) . Race: fairy; fairy rank classification: A. Other abilities: fairy magic, stealth and flight, affinity with weapons ( expert creation, invention and or use of weapons) . Power level: has not achieved full power potential yet, currently at thunder lightning storm level. Other notes: needs more training, potential money tree ( lure more sponsors), best friends with aforementioned individuals."

" Nicky Adulus, age 13, born to Remus and Luna Adulus of the Fullmoon clan ( werewolf royalty). Status: youngest and only princess, unlikely to inherit 'throne' ( title of packleader in werewolf society) due to older brothers. Alice: earth, doll control ( hypnosis ). Race: werewolf, werewolf rank classification: Fullmoon, hints of ability to metamorphose at will. Other abilities : werewolf tendency to change every full moon and superhuman abilities like super strength, smell, hearing and speed. Other notes: friendly, brainy, really observant, especially of people, suspected to have 'true sight' ( ability to see the true nature of a person), extremely close to aforementioned individuals."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snapping the file closed, the man finished with ," Report complete, sir. " He then very carefully laid the file on top of the rest that lay on the coffee table beside Persona.

" Good. Have them take the rank test and the Dangerous abilities test together. Report any occurrences to me." Persona said before taking another sip of the coffee he'd been drinking during the report. Continuing on, he said, " Get the boys. Tell them to meet me at my office. "

" Pardon me sir, but which boys would you be referring to? It can't be those four troublemaking boys of Class B? But they're so rebellious, the princesses would be insulted! Think of the disgrace the school would have to burden if any one of the princesses complained to their royal parents of any mistreatment from the boys!" the man protested. "

"Silence! I know what I'm doing. The princesses are not suited to be agents if they cannot handle some petty boys going through puberty. Now go give them the test before I change my mind."

The man instantly shut up and started to slightly tremble in fear.

Persona didn't want to nor did he have to explain himself to a man so far below him. He had his own ideas. He could use the girls to reform the boys, they were certainly more than capable of that task, and the boys' rebellious nature would cause them to try all sorts of tricks on the girls which would help train them. It was a win-win situation. Now, if he could decide who to assign with each princess. Each princess had strengths and weaknesses, these traits have to match with each boy so as to make the perfect pair of partners for future missions. Getting up, Persona glided from the room but not before instructing the still trembling man to give the test in the " special" room so he could watch the girls in action. Nodding feverishly, the man bowed Persona out the door, breathing a giant sigh of relief when the door clicked shut behind Persona.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice POV

I stood in an empty room, along with my three best friends. We stood back to back, each on high alert. We were taking our rank test. The instructor told us to go into this room and wait for his instructions. As we patiently waited for something to happen, I suddenly heard a tapping noise. It sounded like someone was knocking on the door. "Hey, do you hear something?" I asked Nicky, who was to my right and who,like me, had super hearing. Nicky shook her head, making me start to wonder.

" Nope, I didn't. Why? You hear something?" she asked, tilting her head to one side in curiosity.

" I'm not sure, at least I thought I did. Maybe it's just my imagination or something." I replied, slightly doubtful.

"It's not your imagination. " a familiar voice cut through our conversation.I turned around to find Ariel looking at me urgently as if telling me to be quiet. "Turn around. Act as if nothing's happening. Please. This is really important."

Strange, her mouth wasn't even moving. So how and why was I able to hear her? Why couldn't Nicky? She also has super hearing, she should be able to hear her too.

"Just shush for a while, I'll answer your questions later. Now please, turn around and act like nothing happened. "

She did it again! How was she doing that?! Ugh, never mind. Better just do what she says, before she starts doing something crazy.

Sighing loudly, I whirled back around and did my best to act like nothing had just happened a few seconds ago. As I assumed my fighting stance once more, I glanced at Nicky as I felt her twitch slightly, as if she heard something...or rather, someone. I smiled knowingly to myself, looks like Ariel had also "talked" with her too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ariel POV

I didn't bother replying to Alice's "reason" for turning around for the moment, I had better things to do. Instead, I reached out to Nicky with my mind. I felt her twitch beside me before becoming still as I told her to remain calm and pretend like nothing was wrong while I tried to contact the others. Once again, I reached out and directed a thought to Melody. " Don't be afraid. Act as if everything' s alright. I'll explain, 'kay? " I told her, reassuringly.

Luckily, she was too shocked to give a reaction, aside from freezing up briefly when I first contacted her. Sensing that the link between us was established, I tied all the thought links together. Almost instantly, a thousand different thoughts and questions bombarded my mind. To stop myself and the others from information overload, I quickly sent out a loud "Stop!".That seemed to do the trick. The questions slowly softened and the discordant voices quieted down. As soon as I felt the wave of questions and opinions cease, I relaxed and started to explain when...

Melody POV

I was still in shock. A million thoughts and questions were running through my head, I couldn't believe it. Since when did Ariel have this power? Why didn't she use it before? If she did, then I wouldn't be so shocked when I was supposed to be alert. Thank goodness the test hasn't started yet, though I still couldn't relax; who knew what could happen next, it was better to be prepared.

I frowned, my wild thoughts temporarily put on hold ( this just happened to coincide with the "Stop!" comment of Ariel's ), why was nothing happening anyway? It had to be at least five minutes already.

Just then, my train of thought was interrupted by Ariel who said, " Maybe they're preparing for the test. Apparently they're having us take two tests at the same time."

"But why would we need to take two tests, let alone both at the same time?" this was Alice, curious as always.

"Might it have to do with our supernaturality?"inquired a calm Nicky.

" Whoa! How come I can hear you guys?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, if you weren't so in shock, I'd think you'd have noticed that Ariel linked our thoughts together so we could talk without saying things out loud." Alice retorted, "Which reminds me, why are we talking mentally anyway? Don't tell me it's cuz they're watching us? Did you have something you wanted us to know about? And what's with not telling us about this power of yours? A little heads-up would have been nice. "


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Still Melody POV

Ariel replied, " I would have told you what I know if you'd let me. As I was saying, we are taking a test that is both a rank test and an abilities test for some class called the Dangerous Abilities class or DA for short. And yes , this is because we are supernatural creatures , Nicky. " Sighing, she continued, "I needed the privacy to tell you this, so I used telepathy. I myself never knew I had this power before, but that's not the point right now. Right now we need to agree to not show all of our power just yet. They are watching us too closely. I accidentally read the instructor's mind when he led us here and something's going on. I think the DA class is a class for powerful alices like us that the academy can use to further their own ends. So in a sense, this place is like a prison and a slave shop all at once. Therefore, I strongly suggest we just show them the tip of our iceberg-like powers , so we don't get too dangerous jobs. After all, our kingdoms still need us."

"Okay, " I agreed, " I still can't use all my power anyway cuz I'm not "of age" yet. 'Sides, Nicky's power isn't stable yet and you're a klutz (sorry, but it's the truth and we all know it). Alice is waaay too nice to actually hurt anyone on purpose with her alice. So we should be good. But yeah, I agree. We shouldn't show too much at first cuz too much might be showing off, plus it might make us unnecessary enemies ( which we really don't need, given our circumstances).

"Right. So for now we pretend that I can't mentally communicate with you guys and read people's minds. I also can't transform which means that I can't fly and protect myself too well so don't run too fast ok? Oh and Alice shouldn't use her sonic wave alice too much nor should she shift into bat mode or drink blood in public. Nicky should refrain from going outside during full moons for security reasons. Actually, we should all refrain from transforming and using our supernatural abilities as much as possible. Using our alices should be fine, seeing as we _are_ at Alice Academy." Ariel dictated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nicky POV

I glanced around at my companions. Judging by the looks on their faces, they were either in deep thought or in deep confusion. Ariel had on a serious thinking face while Alice and Melody both wore confused expressions. It was evident that they didn't fully comprehend what Ariel just said. Since Ariel wouldn't be able to explain what she meant in a way that those two could understand, I decided to clear things up for them. "Guys, much as I agree with you, it pains me to say that they should already know about our special abilities given that they had us take this test. Although I don't think they know the full extent of our powers, they know what our powers entail." I calmly stated, mentally wincing as I felt bad for popping their optimistic bubble."

" Well, just for now we can pretend like our powers aren't as strong yet and stuff. I guess we can work out some long term plan later when we can actually concentrate. " Ariel replied. "Alice, how long has it been?"

Glancing at her watch, Alice answered out loud, " It's been ten minutes. How long are they gonna make us wait?"

That was our signal to resume normal talking. I sighed, relaxing my stance slightly, I sniffed the air. Something was different. I couldn't tell what it was.

I turned around to ask Alice if she smelt it but Ariel suddenly exclaimed, " Hey, is it just me or does it smell like gas in here?"

Everyone paused and sniffed the air. Yup. The smell in the air was the smell of gas alright. I was slightly ashamed that I didn't figure it out sooner. Then again, Ariel had a sixth sense when it came to weird smells. She was, after all, either allergic or sensitive to them.

Like that one time our hotel room leaked and mold was growing. She kept complaining that her nose hurt and that she felt nauseous. We just thought that she was being whiny and over exaggerating things. Turned out we had a mold situation because a pipe leaked when we were gone. Needless to say, when we found out about the problem Ariel felt the urge to say, "I told you so! " at least twelve times before Alice got annoyed and tried to shut her up by punching her.

Unfortunately for Alice, she forgot about Ariel's bad habit. Seeing the incoming threat, Ariel opened her mouth wide, transformed her teeth into shark teeth and chomped down HARD on Alice's knuckle. Alice screamed so loud, our neighbors came running to see what was wrong. When they realized it was just a false alarm, some boys who had come running laughed at Alice. Poor Alice never heard the end of it after that. To this day there is still not one person who doesn't remember that. There was no way they'd forget, seeing as that situation happened more than just once. Sad to say, but people don't come running when Alice yells like that anymore. Suddenly I heard Alice's voice protesting in my head. I frowned, didn't Ariel cut the connection already?

"Nope. Sorry. " Ariel said sheepishly.

I winced, my thoughts instantly filling with Alice sputtering that "it was just once or twice and why did anyone care about that embarrassment anyway. It wasn't like she did it all the time."

Mentally apologizing to Alice for 'insulting' her, I whipped around and glared at Ariel. She shrugged as if to say 'not my problem'. But before I could reply with a nice comeback, she had already cut the connection. Annoyed, I shot Ariel one last glare before cracking my knuckles and growling out,"They should start the test now. I'm ready to beat up somebody!." 


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: Much as I wish I own Gakuen Alice, I don't. However, I do own the plot, OCs and any other creative incidents. (Also, none of the incidents described are intentionally real life situations. They just came out that way. :P) Cheers to some reading.

**Chapter 10**

Ariel's POV  
I sighed in defeat. Sometimes there was just no avoiding the 'glares of evil', as I like to call it. I should probably have told them I haven't disconnected yet, but ah well, a little glare wasn't going to hurt the synchronization so I wasn't worried. Much. Replying out loud I said, "I don't think they're gonna make the test easy though. I mean, for all we know, they might not want to take the risk of casualties given your strength Nicky."

Nicky opened her mouth, about to retort, when a sudden flickering of the PA system stopped her. Curious, we quietly waited for someone to tell us what to do. I glanced over at Melody, who had been a bit quiet during the whole incident. She looked slightly pale. I put my hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. She jumped, her big eyes snapping to mine. "What's wrong? "I asked.

Shaking her head, she replied,"Nothing, just feeling nervous. I mean...what if we don't pass the test? "

She looked so cute, so vulnerable that I couldn't help but tease her. "Maybe if a certain little fairy helps us out, we will pass."

Smiling, I gave her head a gentle pat. It seemed to work as she visibly began to relax. I could tell that she was clearing away her scattered thoughts and preparing to fight, to give the test her all. Looking around I could tell the others were getting their game on too as one by one their bodies tensed up and a determined look graced their features. I shook my head, clearing away any stray thoughts and focusing on my test. Cocking my head, I heard a sound. I looked up to see a huge plasma screen lowering itself down from the ceiling finally coming to a stop in front of us. The screen flickered on as I continued to stare at the screen.  
Surprised, I exclaimed, "Woah! They sure are luxurious."

Melody said nothing, instead staring in awe at the device. Alice, on the other hand, had a lot more to say about the sudden appearance.

"Yeah! Who knew?" she said incredulously.  
"Uhhuh. What a waste of resources." Nicky deadpanned.

"Aww, don't be such a spoilsport Nick" Alice replied, smacking Nicky's arm lightly, earning a glare from the already irritated girl. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

**Chapter 11**

**Alice POV**

My first thoughts when I saw the screen flicker on were, "What the heck? Why couldn't they just talk to us over the PA? Why'd they need to use the screen for? Such a waste of time."

But then I heard Ariel exclaim, "Woah! They sure are luxurious."

Nodding my head in agreement, I exclaimedincredulously, "Yeah! Who knew?"

This earned a grunt of disapproval from Nicky who deadpanned, "Uhhuh. What a waste of resources." (A/N: hm...doesn't Nicky sound like a certain ice-queen of Class 2B?)

Much as I agree, we were in enemy territory. That meant we had to act accordingly so that we don't offend them. I mean, we still have to take their entrance exam. I don't want a hard test. I wanna actually pass with flying colors. I want to- I didn't get to finish my thought as the PA system crackled into life and the monitor flashed on.

"My, my how impatient."

We froze, our eyes swiveling towards the monitor. A masked man with jet black hair and multiple piercings blinked into view on the screen.

Smirking with satisfaction at our obvious surprise, the man continued. "Good morning girls ", he purred in that silky voice of his, "Your test to enter Gakuen Alice is simple. Holding up a small red ball, he continued, "This ball is an Alice ball. Your task is to find and capture this ball within a 24 hour timeframe. As it is an Alice ball, it will react to any Alice used in the vicinity of 10 feet. You have one minute to interact with the ball to familiarize yourself with it, as you have probably encountered an Alice ball before. As you are foreign to Gakuen Alice, a map will be provided for each of you. Any communication devices are to be left here, although the use of your respective alices are allowed. After the one minute examination time is up, please exit through the door on the right. Once the ball is found, you may take the route marked on your maps back here. If all of you fail to locate the ball, you will still come back here for further instructions. Although you will still be admitted to the Academy if you fail, you will be required to do extra training before and after school until you pass the second test. Should any of you require extra training, all of you will get the training. You are to be trained as a group, though you will have chances to do some solo work. However, allow me to emphasize that you do NOT want to fail this simple test. There will be consequences."

That's when I thought , "So failing is sort of a special circumstance."

**Time skip~**

**Nicky POV**

The rest of our test passed like a blur. Our instincts took us all over the school. It literally made us explore every nook and cranny of the school so thoroughly that at times I even wondered whether this was an entrance test or a self-guided introduction of school grounds.

Funnily enough, we didn't see any of the students around campus when we were searching. It was as if we were in an alternate dimension. But then again, it was veeeery early in the morning, about 3 in the morning, so I doubt it. Everyone else were probably sound asleep, dreaming of those yummy looking things they call Howalon or whatever.

Mmm...speaking of Howalon, maybe I'll drag the girls on a shopping spree tomorrow and get some to try. If they're good I should convince Melody to make me some sometime or get Ariel to go buy it with me. I'm sure she'd love it. I mean it looks so good~

Anyways, we successfully finished our test but made the fatal mistake of letting Ariel, who has absolutely no sense of direction ever, lead us back to headquarters. Needless to say, we barely made it back on time. I even had to carry Ariel while the rest of us ran full speed towards the actual direction of headquarters. Things would have been fine if Ariel didn't get scared halfway through racing across campus to get back on time and accidentally teleported us into that creepy mask guy. Imagine my surprise when here I was, running my fastest and suddenly end up in headquarters awkwardly on top of creepy mask guy. At least, Ariel landed on him. I crash landed on top of her and thus was squashing her and Persona, who was under her. I quickly pushed myself off the ground and hurriedly helped Ariel up. Persona helped himself up before either of us could move and brushed himself off while glaring at us. I couldn't help but notice though, that when he glared at Ariel, a flash of interest sparked in his cold, calculating eyes, no doubt calculating on how to utilize the new ability of hers in his best interest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. I just own my charas and the plot. Thank you~ Enjoy! :)_**

**Still Nicky POV**

**[Last time on Spying, lying, and...magic?**

**Imagine my surprise when here I was, running my fastest and suddenly, I end up in headquarters awkwardly on top of creepy mask guy. At least, Ariel landed on him. I crash landed on top of her and thus was squashing her and Persona, who was under her. I quickly pushed myself off the ground and hurriedly helped Ariel up. Persona helped himself up before either of us could move and brushed himself off while glaring at us. I couldn't help but notice though, that when he glared at Ariel, a flash of interest sparked in his cold, calculating eyes, no doubt calculating on how to utilize the new ability of hers in his best interest. ]**

Suddenly, an icy aura pervaded the room. I shivered as a chill literally ran down my spine. Bracing myself to fight, I whirled around only to come face to face with a ticked off Alice. Meanwhile, Ariel was busy apologizing to Persona. I could hear her frantic but totally unnecessary worrying in the background as Alice and I squared off in a staring contest. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry Mr. Persona! I didn't mean to do that! It just happened! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Seriously, Ariel can be such a ditz sometimes. Doesn't she know that that evil creep is just gonna use her? Shouldn't she be - oh, I don't know, A LITTLE BIT MORE AWARE?! Then, suddenly, as if she heard me, she shot me an instant message (via telepathy) that read:"Shut it. I know what I'm doing. Stop playing with Alice and help me out here." Grr. Just because she discovered a new power doesn't mean she should use it to read minds without permission! Huffing in annoyance, I grudgingly ripped my eyes away from Alice's. This game was getting to be a little boring anyway. I sighed as I covered my face. "Come on," I tell Alice, "Let's help her out." At first, she pouted at my letting her win, but she was soon distracted by a breathless Melody who had just arrived. Apparently, in her anger at our getting to HQ before her, Alice left Melody behind. I would feel sorry for her if her appearance wasn't followed by the entrance of four very familiar boys.

Finally succeeding in reassuring Ariel that he was fine, Persona coughed loudly to get our attention. Motioning to the boys standing in the doorway in all their badass glory, he said in that cold, high-pitched voice of his, "Ladies, your assigned partners. These boys will be your guides both in and out of school. They are here to ensure your wellbeing as per your parents' requests. Do not hesitate to go to them if you have any questions or problems as they are specifically assigned to you. If you have any questions, ask them after I have told you your partner." Persona then addressed the boys: "Now then, boys, introduce yourselves."

Trying to mask his surprise and excitement at reuniting with the girls, Yuuchiro acted cool as he "lazily" introduces himself. "The name's Yuuchiro. Hirotaka Yuuchiro. Call me Yuuchi if you like. My alice is ice. It's nice to meet you." Alice slightly shivers as he ends with directing a devilish smirk in her direction. Yukito didn't really want to talk just then because he was busy analyzing the girls' expressions, so he poked Yuuchiro in the back and uttered a simple "Hn." Not surprisingly, Yuuchiro knew exactly what Yukito meant. Years of working together had made understanding what each other wanted almost second nature, so knowing what Yukito wanted to convey was natural. Jerking his thumb at Yukito, Yuuchiro said in a false, cheery, high-pitched voice, "Hi!" But, before he could say any more, Yukito had already pinched his back and was beginning to twist his hand. This earned a surprised yelp from Yuuchiro. "Yeow! Hey! What'd you do that for?!" Yuuchiro demanded as he furiously turned to glare at him.

"Hn," was Yukito's reply,

Makoto took the chance to jump in. "Woah dude, you did just try to embarrass him you know. I'm surprised that seeing how annoyed he was already, he didn't try to murder you."

Before Yuuchiro could retort, Russell chimed in. "Yeah Yuuchi, what's with that voice? You know that's enough to send him on edge when he's in that mood. I mean, what's with:'Hi. My name is Amagusa Yukito, but my friends call me Yuki! I like books and animals and I think Yuuchiro is amazing! He's the awesomest person ever! Oh and by the way, my alices are transformation and teleportation!'"

Beside him, an ominous shadow appeared just as they all heard a loud snapping noise. Poor Russell had imitated Yuuchiro's tone without thinking, even interpreting what he was going to say, and accidentally riled Yukito enough to make him snap. His form started to morph. He switched from form to form, each more deadly than the last, in an attempt to settle in the most appropriate form to beat both Yuuchiro and Russell up. Fortunately for the now shivering duo, Persona barked at Yukito to either control his temper or leave the room. Knowing that on days like this he was most likely not be able to contain his anger, he chose to teleport back to his dorm room. The lucky duo, realizing that Persona just saved their lives, breathed out a sigh of relief.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto smiled cheerily, "Heya! My name is Makoto. Makoto Takamine. You can call me Mako for short. I have the cooking alice. My interest is inventing new foods. My hobbies include watching action movies, martial arts and playing games. Incidentally, I'm friends with Alex and Koko. I hear that you're related?" He directed his last question at a surprised Melody.

"Wha?! No! I mean yeah? Why? How'd you know? Did he tell you?"

Makoto nodded, "Yeah, why not? We're close friends."

Melody groaned and face palmed herself. "Ugh...That idiot! I told him not to say we're related. Geez! So embarrassing... Did he tell you anything else? Anyone else? Or does everyone know that we're related?"

"No? I think only two other people besides the people in this room know about your relationship."

Hearing this, Melody breathed a small sigh of relief before recomposing herself. "So, tell me, who are the other two who know?"

"Mochu and Kitsuneme. Why are you so concerned about this? I think the twins are cool. Everyone thinks so too. What's the problem?" Makoto asked, confused.

"No, no, nothing. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Melody quickly assured him. This further raised the boys' curiosity about their relationship.

Seeing that the situation was getting way off track, she forcefully changed the topic. "An-anyways, don't you guys have to finish your introduction? Hurry up! I'm got a room to unpack!"

Quirking an eyebrow at her reaction, Makoto lifted his hand and gently nudged Russell forward. Taking the cue, Russell spoke in that deep, soothing voice of his. "Hi, my name is Russell Tan. I can read the hearts of animals! Don't worry, I won't read your hearts. That'd be impolite. Plus I don't think it'd work on you girls anyway. Oh! I don't think you know how old we are yet. I'm 13, and Yuuchi's 14. Yuki's 15, and Mako's, what, twelve?" He turned to Makoto to confirm his age. Getting Makoto's reaffirmation, he repeated his statement once more with confidence. "Twelve. And there you have it. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask either one of us~ We'll be glad to help. Really, we mean it. Or at least I know I do. Since we're also specials, you can come to me if you have any questions relating to that as well."

"Aww... Thank you." The girls chorused. Yuuchiro and Makoto, jealous of the girls' different treatment of Russell, simultaneously yelled,"Hey! No fair! How come he gets the nice treatment and we get the silent treatment/interrogated?!"

None of the girls deemed it necessary to reply. And so, they continued to ignore the two and fawn over Russell, just to annoy them. Feeling like the situation had somehow managed to get out of hand, Persona coughed loudly, successfully getting everyone's attention. "Ahem! Now that you've become acquainted to each other, I'll be assigning partners now. You will have to work together on missions,so I suggest you learn to understand your partners. That's all for instructions. Any questions before we begin?"

Ariel raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Melodia."

"Are we stuck with the same partners forever or does it change occasionally?"

"Good question. As it is your parents' wish that you learn to work well with others, your partners shall switch as often as I see fit. Now, no more questions."

"But what if we have other things to ask you in the future?"

"Yeah! What if we need to consult you about something later, Persona-nii-chan?" Nicky said in a provocative tone.

Persona sighed, he was definitely not cut out for babysitting. Why their royal highnesses designate him of all people to train their children he will never understand. Also, why'd said kids call him 'oniichan'? He's definitely not 'oniichan' material. Deciding to brush away these somewhat disturbing thoughts for now, Person answered Ariel's question.

"If, in the future, you require any help and no one can answer them, then, and only then, can you contact me. I trust you all know that your acceptance into the Dangerous ability class is to be kept a secret from your classmates. I trust that you will also take care not to reveal your true identities. Now, moving on. Hirotaka, your partner will be Miss Rosaria. Takamine, Miss Pixia. Tan, you're with Miss Adulus. Miss Melodia, you're with Amagusa. He should already know about this. Right, Amagusa-kun?" When Persona said that, everyone curiously looked around for Yukito.

Persona remained calm, "Amagusa-kun, in the future, I'd prefer it if you remained visible until the end." Without further prompting from Persona, Yukito reluctantly flickered into view.

"Wha? Yuki was here all along? Didn't he go back already? When'd he come back? Oh no! He heard everything~" Makoto said dramatically In a loud, I'm-so-not-surprised voice, clapping his hands on his cheeks and wriggling feverishly.

"Dude, stop faking it. You knew he was here the whole time." Nicky deadpanned, smacking him on the head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!"

"Cuz you were being disgusting."

"Ahem." Everyone ceased whatever it was they were doing and faced Persona. "Good. Now, ladies, the boys will escort you to your dorms. They are to act as your partners and personal bodyguards from now on so please don't hesitate to use keep in mind that school starts promptly at 8 o'clock a.m. tomorrow. You're all in Class 2B Middle School Division. The boys are in that class too so they will escort you to class. You shall meet me here at 7 o'clock a.m. tomorrow to go over the rest of your registration processes. Here is your welcome package and a map. You are dismissed."

"Right. Come on then." Makoto motioned for the crew to leave. Walking to the door and opening it, he turned back and waved goodbye to Persona."Bye Persona~" Then he slipped through it before Persona could react. The rest of the boys, including Yukito who had reappeared sometime during this whole commotion, trooped out quietly. With her hand resting on the doorknob, Nicky too turned around and bid Persona goodbye, except she did it in a way that shocked both Persona and her friends. She said, "Bye Persona-nii-chan~ See ya tomorrow~" With a carefree wave, she was gone, but not before she muttered "It's ok. He's a good person." to Ariel.

Ariel blushed. "Wha?"

The rest of the girls gave her a knowing look before they too bid Persona goodbye and left. Now it was just Ariel and Persona. Taking a deep breath, Ariel launched herself at Persona. He stood there, absolutely frozen, whiled she gave him a quick hug. Pulling away, she softly said, "Thank you for your help." Then, she resumed her cheerful smile. She speedily made her way towards the door where she gave him a big yelled, "See ya tomorrow Persona-nii-chan!"and slipped out the door, leaving behind a confused Persona.

**A/N: Now then, what do you think is gonna happen next dear readers? Muahahahaha! I'm not gonna tell you~ (mainly cuz I don't know where this story is going yet) But anyways, since ideas and other inspiring/interesting stuff is always useful, minna~ please review or PM me about story ideas, stuff you want me to write, and anything constructive that can help me better my writing~ Also, some good ideas about what the characters could do/any cool adventures are good too. I do have something planned, and the GA gang will definitely be involved in this story, but the story is currently moving veeeery slowly because I am running out of INSPIRATION and MOTIVATION. So, please dear readers, be a dear and feed Torty the hungry inbox with your creative ideas? Thanks bunches! :)**

**Mystery Guest**


End file.
